


irritating people gets you places, a guide by jesper fahey

by badasskorra



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (more like implied but it's still there), Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, it seems i just can't write in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or three times Wylan didn't say anything when Jesper was being annoying and one time he did</p>
<p>based on <a href="http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com/post/139005330994/person-a-is-the-quiet-kid-in-class-who-never">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	irritating people gets you places, a guide by jesper fahey

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like two weeks ago but kinda forgot abt it ?? so i wrote it while doing my french homework and it probably sucks im sorry ??

**1**

Wylan was late. He was never late but he had stayed up last night trying his best to read a book he had taken from his father’s library; trying being the key word. Wylan was dyslexic and that usually didn’t bother him much because he was good at math and enjoyed solving equations. But that day his dad had been particularly moody and had expressed his disappointment in Wylan’s inability to read with more malice which made him angry but also filled him with determination to prove his dad wrong.

Being late meant that he was the last one to enter the classroom and all eyes were on him; Wylan hated being the centre of attention. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly made his way to the last empty seat which was next to Jesper Fahey. He was a tall and lean dark-skinned boy who was known for his love for gambling. Wylan didn’t have a problem with him, so long as he didn’t try to bother him.

It had not been a minute when Wylan felt Jesper turn towards him and said: “Hey, Wylan!”

Wylan chose to pretend he wasn’t there. Jesper was clearly not having any of it. “Van Eck! Hey.”

A poke to his side. “Wylan.”

Another poke. “Look at me.”

Wylan didn’t acknowledge him and continued looking straight ahead.

“I’m gonna keep poking you until you reply!” Jesper said after a while and poked him to prove his point. This time Wylan shifted in his seat to look at him and raised a brow.

“What? Come on, Van Eck, talk to me! This class is boring.”

Wylan shook his head and looked away.

“Wylaaan!”

This was going to be a very long class.

**2**

“Are you in love with me yet? You are, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. I’m great.”

It had been a week since Wylan was seated next to Jesper; a week full of his snarky comments and attempts to either piss Wylan off or make him blush. Wylan was very annoyed to admit that it worked every time.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Jesper said which only made Wylan’s face flush more furiously.

Wylan would be lying if he said he didn’t think of Jesper as attractive. He often found himself stealing glances at the other boy, especially when trying to understand the words written in his books became too hard and he needed a distraction. Wylan wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of knowing he wasn’t completely vexing, though.

Wylan tried to ignore him and busied himself with copying the notes the teacher was writing on the board. The silence lasted a few more minutes before his deskmate decided that he couldn’t stand it and leaned closer to Wylan so he could whisper in his ear.

“We should totally hang out sometime. I have plenty good ideas. Most are illegal but still good. Whatcha say, Van Eck? You in?”

Wylan looked at his smirking face, then sighed and refocused his attention to his textbook. Getting no answer obviously didn’t bother Jesper because he started listing all kinds of activities the two could do after school, a good part of which made Wylan choke on his own spit.

“Definitely cute when you blush.”

**3**

Wylan wasn’t really sure how he had survived three weeks of sharing a desk with Jesper Fahey and how he hadn’t yet slapped him for talking too much. He decided to count it as a personal achievement.

With Jesper’s distractions, Wylan didn’t manage to improve his reading or writing skills much which his dad noticed and was very displeased with. He had even said that he’d send him away to a school for ‘mentally disabled’ people. Wylan had tried very hard not to show his hurt.

Wylan had become used to Jesper’s remarks and barely paid attention to them anymore. It was no surprise that when he sat down the next morning, Jesper didn’t waste time and asked him: “One of us is going to die first. Do you think we’ll still know each other to find out who?”

The question, on the other hand, had been unexpected. Wylan was almost tempted to turn around and ask him about it but he knew if he did Jesper wouldn’t leave him alone for the rest of the class. He had once made the mistake of laughing at a joke of his and had to spend an hour of listening to Jesper’s attempt of humor, half of which was awful dick jokes.

“There’s a chance, tough, that I might die young, while trying to perform an impossible, and probably illegal, task. At least I hope I have enough time to become rich,” Jesper continued. “You’ve tasted the finer things in life, you should know.”

The Van Eck family was, in fact, rich but that didn’t mean Wylan got to enjoy it. The money his dad had spent on him was for tutors and different teachers, hoping they’d fix his problem with reading. He had been very frustrated with the outcome; his money was wasted and his son still couldn’t read properly. Wylan had tried to show him that just because he couldn’t read didn’t mean he was a letdown. He told his dad about how well he was doing in math and chemistry class, he had even played the flute for him once. But Jan Van Eck refused to acknowledge his accomplishments and focused solely on the fact that his son couldn’t read.

Jesper noticed the change in the mood and for once decided to keep his mouth shut.

**+1**

“You okay there? Van Eck? You look more gloomy than usual,” Jesper said in lieu of greeting.

Wylan did feel more gloomy than usual. The reason for that was the big fight he had with his father the previous night. It was again, of course, caused by Jan Van Eck’s inability to accept the fact that he had a dyslexic son, but this time was different because he had hit Wylan.

Wylan had gone home and into his room, avoiding his dad and the argument that was bound to follow if they crossed paths. There had been a parent-teacher conference and Wylan knew that they had discussed his grades which would lead to nothing good. His fears were confirmed not long after he had dropped his backpack. His father had walked into his room without knocking and had started asking questions about his progress. He had quickly gotten fed up with Wylan’s incomplete answers and that’s when it had happened; he had slapped Wylan which had even made him stumble. Jan Van Eck had exited the room then, leaving his son alone.

But the event had helped Wylan make up his mind. He was going to leave that house. He had been thinking of doing so in a long while but a part of him had always hoped that his father would accept him, would love him. That night proved it wouldn’t happen. He had to leave.

Jesper waving his hand in front of his face made Wylan snap out of his haze and look up. Even though the boy still had a smile on his face, Wylan could see the hints of concern in his eyes. Wylan didn’t want his pity. He pushed his hand away and looked everywhere but at Jesper. He didn’t even feel like trying to understand what was written on the board.

The last time Jesper had unconscientiously triggered the memory of his father, he had realised something was up and had kept quiet. But this time, it seemed, Jesper had something else in mind.

“Van Eck? You alright?”

Wylan didn’t feel like talking at all today so he continued to ignore him.

“Wylan. Come on, I can see something’s wrong.”

The wall suddenly became the most interesting thing he had seen in years.

“Lil Einstein. Hey.”

Was it because of the long night or just because he couldn’t take the blabbering anymore, Wylan wasn’t sure, but he suddenly turned around to face Jesper and said, louder than necessary: “I like you, you’re fucking annoying and yet somehow I do. But could you just please shut up?”

“Ha, I knew it!” Jesper exclaimed, ignoring the second part of his sentence. A smile appeared on his face.

Before Wylan got a chance to reply, or hit him, the teacher approached their desk.

“Fahey, Van Eck. To the principal’s office. Now!”

Once they were outside of the classroom, Jesper eyed Wylan and smirked.

“It was only a matter of time for you to give in to my charms.” He said. “Was it my awesome jokes that did the trick?”

Wylan kept quiet for a minute but then sighed and answered. “Your jokes are horrible.”

Jesper let out a laugh.

“But here we are,” he began saying but Wylan interrupted him.

“On our way to the headmaster’s office.”

“Details.”

“Which still matter, though.”

Jesper raised a brow. “I’m starting to regret making you talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! please tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ patrochilleis


End file.
